To evaluate the safety and efficacy of daily administration of a potent GNRH antagonist (nal-glu gnrh antagonist) for up to six months in the treatment of endometriosis, uterine fibroids, dysfunctional uterine bleeding, premenstrual syndrome and ovulatory dysfunction. To evaluate the most appropriate route of administration and dose.